A Saiyan Heritage: Story of the Dimensions
by Erika the Dark Alchemist
Summary: Pan goes to another demention. Goku finds a new set of Dragonballs. Kurama from YYH will help Pan, but who will help Goku?
1. prologue

A Saiyan Heritage:

Story of the Dimensions

Summary: Here is what I plan for the story. I might go off track some, but this is what will generally be supposed to happen.

Pan was having a good time at the World Martial Arts Tournament, when a vortex (what else would I call it? Its like the one going to HFIL) opens and Pan vanishes. Or as most would call it, she was transported/teleported to another demension. She ends up in the demension with the YYH gang. They try to help her own demension and, I think, her own time (that will be an idea that might get nowhere, we'll see when I come to it). Meanwhile, Goku tries to find her and ends up discovering a new set of Dragonballs. It turns out that they're from another planet. Can Pan get back to her own time/demension? Can Goku find the rightful owner of the Dragonballs? What will Chi-Chi and Videl do? Who knew I would add so many twists? Why am I asking so many questions?

Aya:

LOL. Well, here is a GT, YYH crossover. Before I start, here are a few things to keep in mind. I haven't seen all of GT or YYH, so if some of the characters act weird, don't bug me. It might be on purpose. Goku will be a kid, I don't care if you think he hasn't gone with Shenron or if he has, I'll leave it up to you. I will try to keep the overall main characters the same, give or take one or two. If you write a review with a good idea, it will appear in the chapter I use it in. Here are the characters. The ones with a dash might not be in the category I put them in for the whole story. I will put them in the category they will most likely go into.

Main Characters

Pan

Goku

Kurama

Hiei

Trunks

Vegeta

Videl

Secondary Characters:

Bulma

Hiei

Chi-Chi

Yusuke

Gohan

Goten

Valese

Uub

Giru

Koenma

Bulla

Other (They might not be included):

Shenron

Tien

Yamcha

Yukina

Koenma

Kabito Kai

Yajerobe

Bulla

Krillin

Piccolo

Buu

Botan

Dende

Here we go. Lets start the story. I'm going to change the point of view, just a reminder!

POV Omniscient:

"Now, for the semi-final match-ups!" the announcer who's been around since Dragonball yelled. (I don't think he even has a name, so, he wont be around for very long!) It was near the end of the World Martial Arts Tournament. "The first match will be Pan and Goten. Second is Vegeta and Trunks. Third is Uub and Gohan. The forth match will be Goku and Yamcha! Lets get the matches started!"

Pan and Goten walked into the ring/ (what else could I call it?) They took up their fighting stances and waited for the word "GO!" When they heard it, they flew at each other and began exchanging punches, kicks and Ki blasts. Goten was holing back and Vegeta wanted to tell him t go all out.

Finally, Goten was hurled from the ring by his niece. He slid a few feet, leaving one of those trench things you only see in anime. He sat up and looked at Pan. She was smirking. Goten glared back. How could she have beaten him? Even when he held back some of his power, he was stronger.

The same happened for the next few matches. Vegeta, Uub, and Yamcha would compete along with Pan for the finals. Goku lost because he had gotten hungry and forfeit in the middle of the fight. In (I'm just gonna call it a restaurant so) the restaurant Goku and Goten gorged themselves. The intermission would last about an hour so the fighters could recover. Pan went outside so she could get some 'fresh air' while everyone else stayed inside, out of the days heat.

(Just take a guess at what happens next.) Pan looked up at the sky from the shady corner she had found just in time to see a vortex (like the one in GT that aloud Goku to go to HFIL) open. The rest of the z-warriors present ran outside to see what the massive energy burst was. Trunks looked over at where he sensed Pan to be, only she wasn't where her power said she was. That soon faded too.

"PAN!"

"What's wrong, Trunks," Goku said.

"Pan's gone."

Aya:

There, how's that to end the first chapter? I think it's a good cliff hanger. I'll have the next chapter posted soon.


	2. Intoducing: Yu Yu Hakusho

A Saiyan Heritage

Story of the Dimensions

Chapter 1: Introducing, Yu Yu Hakusho

Aya: Welcome, back. I know that my first chapter seemed like one those stories with the long lists in the middle, and if you think that's how this one will be, your wrong. This chapter will be much better. Actually, this chapter will bring Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama into the story. I don't think there will be any fighting in here, and there wasn't a whole lot in the previous chapter, so, I'll be sure to include some... eventually..! I'm boring myself. Let's get on with the story. I always say that don't I? TOO BAD FOR YOU! Muahahahaha! No, I'm serious! Let's get the story started! Now... where to start?

POV Omniscient: Koenma's office:

Koenma was staring at his tv screen when George came rushing in. He had told him a thousand times not to barge in during his show unless it was urgent. He looked up, an annoyed expression plastered on his face (he's a kid right now. Not his teenage form). "What is it, Ogre?"

"A very powerful being has being discovered somewhere in the human world (I don't know what they would call it). It just appeared there," George replied. "We are currently trying to figure out where it came from and what it is."

"WHAT!" Koenma shouted.

George stood up a little straighter. "I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but-"

"I meant why didn't you tell me sooner? Not what did you say!" Koenma said, standing on his chair.

"Because we just found it, Sir."

Koenma just looked down at his desk. "Tell Yusuke and the others. They should be able to handle it. Send Botan"

"Yes, Sir!" with that, the blue ogre hastily left the room.

'_This is strange..._' Koenma wondered to himself. "_I wonder if _he_ has anything to do with this..._'

Aya: The 'he' Koenma is referring to will either be Kabito Kai or some other guy I haven't thought of yet. Dumb writer's block... I'm going to switch to Pan's point of view now.

POV Pan: Where ever she ended up:

I was standing in the middle of a forest. It was weird. I couldn't sense any of the familiar Kis. There were some powerful ones nearby but I had never sensed them before. Come to think of it, why was I in a forest anyway? I had been in the middle of (I forget the city's name so I'll just call it) West City. The only park, wasn't even big enough for the start of a forest. I took an uncertain step forward. No one jumped out at me and there wasn't anything moving nearby either. (Please don't correct my grammar, but I think I got that one wrong.) I started, slowly, in he direction I could sense the power coming from.

Aya: Good, I think my write's block might be gone again. I'm going to put Yusuke's group in now.

POV Omniscient: Um... a city?

Yusuke and the others were standing (I'm going to say its around 3:30 p.m. and some summer event at the school just ended) outside the school gates waiting for Botan. Koenma had already called and told them to expect her. They were all getting bored and Kuwabara was ready to leave when Botan stepped out of a nearby ally.

"It's 'bout time," Yusuke says when he sees her. "What took ya?"

"What do you mean?" Botan replied. "That was probably the fastest I've had to come. Now, the message from Lord Koenma."

"Yeah? What's it about?" Kuwabara asks.

"They recently detected a massive energy source. Its somewhere in the woods near here," Botan explained. "They haven't determined weather it is a demon or a human. The energy signature is different than either. It is so strong, that they haven't been able to get any visuals or a lock on its exact position."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Kuwabara asked.

"Duh! We're supposed check it out, right Botan?" Yusuke replied.

"Bingo!"

"Well, then, let's go, there is no point in staying here any longer," Hiei said, his silence broken.

"Wow! Shorty actually said an entire sentence!" Kuwabara said mockingly.

"Hn."

"Well, I say we get going. Like Hiei said, there is no point in staying here any longer," Kurama said.

With that, they all started on their way towards the forest near the city. Soon, they could sense the power.

Aya: I'm going to go to Pan for a second.

I stopped walking when I felt the other Kis coming towards me. They were getting close.

Aya: Ok, back to the others.

They continued walking threw the forest until they could tell the... (her name is Pan) energy source was very near. Botan stopped.

"I'll wait here." she whispered. Yusuke nodded. Kuwabara pushed a bush aside and saw a girl standing in a small clearing. She looked lost. Kuwabara stepped back, fell on Yusuke and the crashed to the ground. The girl whirled around. Yusuke pushed Kuwabara off and sat up.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"We might ask you the same," Botan replied taking a step forward.

Aya: I'll stop there. I need to think of what should happen next. Well, not really but I'm going to leave off anyway.


	3. Old Enemy

Chapter 3

Aya: Hi! Oh, lets just start the story!

POV Omniscient: Forest:

"Uh... I'm Pan," the girl replied.

"That's weird name," Kuwabara said. Yusuke just stared. This was the power that they were supposed to find? She looked like she had never seen a fight in her life, and yet, she had so much power.

"Hi! I'm Botan, guide to the afterlife," Botan said introducing herself. The girl, Pan stared blankly.

"Kuwabara," stated Kuwabara. He had caught Yusuke's glance and didn't say anything else.

"Suichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama," Kurama said (NO DUH ITS KURAMA!).

"Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke said. When Hiei didn't say anything, he added, "The short guy is Hiei."

"Hn."

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Pan said uncertainly. She had no idea where she was, who these people were, why they were so powerful and how to get home.

"What are you doing out here?" Yusuke asked.

Oh, great. Just the question I wanted... Pan thought miserably. "I have no idea."

"You mean you don't know?" Botan asked surprised.

Pan shook her head. "Uh-uh. The last thing I remember is that one second I was at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the next I was here."

"That's strange, I've never heard of that tournament," Kurama said thoughtfully. Remember, he's older than all of them except Botan, I'm not sure about her...

"We don't have any records of her in Spirit World either," Botan said. "If we did, I would know."

"You wouldn't happen to be a demon, uh, would you?" Kuwabara asked, pointing at Pan who shook her head, no. "Oh..."

"I'm a saiyan?" Pan said.

"What's a... 'saiyan?'"Kuwabara asked.

"It's a, uh...," she stopped. Her father had told her not to tell anyone, and she had already told them that much. The others looked at her expectantly. Or it lest, until Kurama spoke up.

"This isn't the best place to talk. I say we go to Yusuke's."

This was followed by a whole-hearted "I agree," from Kuwabara. Yusuke groaned.

"Why my house?"

"Because its the only one big enough big enough for all of us," Kurama replied. With that, they walked away with Pan at the center of the group. As they neared the city, Pan began to sense an all too familiar Ki.

Yusuke sensed her uneasiness. "What's up?" She was about to answer when a voice interrupted.

"I finally found you! The granddaughter of Goku. Now you shall pay! Ahahahahahaha!" Pan looked in the direction of the Ki, because the voice seemed to come from all around. She saw Frieza. (Don't ask how she knows Frieza, she just does.)

"Do you know him?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. My grandpa killed him... twice," Pan replied. "The second time was in HFIL."

"Oh."

Frieza threw an energy ball at them. Everyone except Pan jumped out of the way. Pan simply caught it, and threw it back along with her own attack. Frieza dodged and charged at her. She blocked his attack and returned it with a kick that sent him flying. He caught himself, flew up higher and began charging a Death Ball. (Yay! I got it, it took me five minutes to find the right attack!) Pan saw this and gathered the power so she could use a powerful Ki blast. She would try to keep him from destroying this place.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared open mouthed at Pan. Hiei looked bored and Kurama watched calmly, as always.

Frieza shouted "Death Ball!" as he threw his attack and Pan shouted "HA!" as she launched her own defense. The two attacks met with an explosion of power. Pan's attack stopped the Death Ball but didn't destroy it as she had hoped. She had gotten a lot stronger since her last fight with Frieza. (I'll put that in another story.) She increased the power of her blast. The Death Ball vanished, and as the Ki blast hit Frieza, so did he.

Pan lowered her hands breathing heavily. Kuwabara gave a low whistle. Botan was just as surprised as the rest of them. Even Hiei was, although he didn't show it.

Wow, so she really is powerful, Yusuke thought.

Meanwhile, Omniscient: Goku:

"I wonder what happened to her," Goku said when they met at the restaurant. "She can't use Instant Transmission and if she could, I should still be able to sense her."

"I don't get it. She was right there when that thing opened and then she was gone," Trunks said.

"Where could she have gone?" Goku complained.

"Where did who go?" Ch-Chi asked, coming in followed by Videl. They both had an armload of bags. "Where's Pan?"

"She's... uh..." Trunks said cautiously. No one was eager to face Chi-Chi's wrath.

"She disappeared," someone said matter-of-factly. (Guess who it was!) Vegeta was standing there. Videl dropped her bags.

"WHAT?" Chi-Chi screeched. She too dropped her bags. "YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" People were staring at her. Leave it to Chi-Chi to make a scene.

"She disappeared about an hour ago," Trunks said quickly. "We can't even sense her Ki." He could tell that it didn't make it any better. "We're going to contact Kabito Kai."

A voice suddenly interrupted. (No, its not Frieza.) "Goku! Are you there?"

Goku smiled. "Hey, Kabito!" Have you found anything out about Pan yet?"

"No, we're trying to contact Koenma. He basically does what we do except in another dimension," Kabito said. "She appears to have completely left this dimension.

Aya: There, this chapter is done!


End file.
